krypto_the_superpupfandomcom-20200214-history
Brown Sharptooth (The Secret of Saurus Rock)
A brown Sharptooth appears in The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock as the main antagonist of the film. She is an Allosaurus, as revealed by the end credits of the movie, and is voiced by Danny Mann, but also uses some stock vocals effects preformed by Frank Welker. Although she only physically appears in The Secret of Saurus Rock she is shown in a flashback in the Land Before Time TV series. History Edit The Secret of Saurus Rock ''Edit When Threehorn twins - Dinah and Dana - are playing on their way to Saurus Rock, they do not know they are being followed by the theropod. Before she can catch them she accidentally gets her head stuck in a redwood tree. Later, she is encountered by Littlefoot, Ducky, Petrie, Cera, andSpike while they are traveling to get the twins back from the monolith. They mistake it for a tree trunk at first, but soon realize that it is the Sharptooth's foot, and run away as she escapes from the tree. She yet again fails when she gets her head stuck between two more trees. After retrieving Dinah and Dana, during their journey back home she is encountered once again. The ''Allosaurus quietly sneaks behind Cera, and though her friends tries try to warn her, she believes they are playing a joke on her. Once the Sharptooth drools on her head, Cera realizes that she's really there, and she and her friends run for safety. The children hide in a rotting log, which the Allosaurus grabs in her jaws and throws towards a ravine that they had crossed earlier, where it becomes lodged between each side like a bridge. Although Cera briefly gets stuck trying to get out of a hole on the log, the children, save for Spike, manage to get to the other side, while their pursuer attempts to cross the unstable log after them. Spike remains stuck in the log, but while the Sharptooth tries to devour Spike, Littlefoot and Petrie free him. As Spike pops out, the Sharptooth bites into the log causing it to break, sending her falling into the canyon below. Later, when Littlefoot attempts to retrieve a tooth from the apparently dead Allosaurus (so as to repair the damage done to Saurus Rock), she is shown to have survived, and chases after the young Longneck. Littlefoot manages to escape the Sharptooth by getting though a hole in a rock wall. While the Sharptooth tries to break though the wall, Littlefoot runs into another Sharptooth, which is a Tyrannosaurus. Meanwhile, as the Allosaurus breaks through the wall, Grandpa Longneck shows up to protect Littlefoot and knocks the Tyrannosaurus to the ground. The Allosaurus, who has now broken through the wall, distracts Grandpa Longneck long enough for the other Sharptooth to kick him to the ground. Before the Sharpteeth can finish him off though, Doc appears and fights them alongside Littlefoot's grandfather who stands himself up again. When the Sharpteeth charge at the two Longnecks, they move out of the way causing the Sharpteeth to crash into a rock spire. As the carnivores are down, the Longnecks pull both sides of the spire with their tails, causing it to break and crumble down, presumably crushing the two carnivores to death. The Land Before Time TV Series Edit In the television series episode, "The Lone Dinosaur Returns", the Allosaurus appears in Littlefoot's story flashback when he is explaining to Ruby and Chomper what happened in the fight. The flashback isn't exactly the same as what happened in the film, as it is only a quick summarization. Strangely, the Allosaurus' partner is shown as another, darker Allosaurus, instead of a green Tyrannosaurus. Trivia Edit * Despite being an Allosaurus, she is only shown with two fingers while the actual dinosaur had three. Despite this, she was shown with the accurate amount of fingers just as she is approaching the log that the gang is hiding in (just before she looks into the limb and sees Ducky poke out of it). * This Sharptooth, the Fast Biter mom and Chomper's mother are the only female Sharpteeth in the series. * She is by the far the only species of Sharptooth besides Utahraptor to appear in outside franchise besides the films. Gallery Edit Allosaurus Dead 1998.PNG Category:Characters Category:Land Before Time Characters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Sharptooth Category:Sharpteeth Category:Theropods Category:Twofooters Category:Villains Category:Females